


Battito Per Battito

by seicentododici



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seicentododici/pseuds/seicentododici
Summary: Minuto per minuto. Battito per battito. Mano nella mano.





	Battito Per Battito

«Buongiorno, fiorellino!» 

Niccolò farfuglia qualcosa di incomprensibile con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, per poi nascondere il volto sotto al cuscino – profuma di Martino, e nell’accorgersene la sua espressione indignata si scioglie in un dolce sorriso.

«Niccolò, dai!» insiste Martino, lasciandogli una carezza sul braccio nudo.

Una scia di brividi gli ricopre la pelle diafana.

«Che ore sono?» 

Alle orecchie gli giunge un «Le 11:30.» attutito dalla spessa stoffa del cuscino, soffocato dalla risata divertita del ragazzo – il suono più bello che Niccolò abbia mai sentito.

«Mh...» borbotta, sospirando.

Sì, è ora di alzarsi.

Eppure vorrebbe rimanere lì per sempre, rannicchiato tra lenzuola e coperte che profumano dell’amore della sua vita e di promesse, di felicità e futuro, di coraggio e verità. 

«Si sta bene qui, al caldo.» dice, e a Martino pare di sentire la voce di un bimbo che cerca in tutti i modi di convincere la mamma a non mandarlo a scuola.

«Vedo.» replica, mentre l’ombra di un sorriso divertito gli illumina il volto.

«Vieni qui con me?» chiede e Martino vorrebbe dirgli di no, convincerlo ad alzarsi e a raggiungerlo in cucina, così da mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, eppure sa che se si tratta di una giornata no, insistere non servirebbe a nulla.

“Giornate no”, ecco come aveva deciso di chiamarle Niccolò. Diceva che lo facevano sentire meno in colpa. Diceva che lo facevano sentire più normale. 

«Tutti hanno delle giornate no, giusto? Sì, insomma, quelle in cui non vorresti far altro che rimanere a letto.» aveva detto a Martino, con lo sguardo basso e la voce rotta di chi prova a nascondere le lacrime. 

«Certo.» gli risponde allora, scostando le coperte per infilarcisi sotto e rannicchiarsi contro il petto di Niccolò. 

«Possiamo rimanere qui tutto il giorno?» 

Martino cerca lo sguardo di Niccolò nella penombra della stanza, interrotta solo dai lampi che di tanto in tanto si inseguono alti nel cielo.

«Ho delle alternative?»

«Mh, mi sa proprio di no.» 

Martino ridacchia, per poi posare una docile carezza sul volto di Niccolò, che si scosta appena, il giusto per far sì che la guancia aderisca alla perfezione col palmo della sua mano.

Ogni volta che Martino lo tocca, a Niccolò pare di sfiorare il cielo con un dito. 

«Vuoi sapere una cosa?» sussurra Martino, facendo scorrere l’indice sui lineamenti di pietra del ragazzo.

«Sì.» mormora Niccolò in risposta, mentre chiude gli occhi, come a volersi godere meglio il suono della voce del ragazzo.

«Sei bellissimo.»

Niccolò si scioglie in un sorriso, che, finalmente, gli arriva fino agli occhi. 

«Ah sì?» chiede.

«Sì, bellissimo.» ripete Martino, giocherellando con i ricci corvini del ragazzo.

Amore.   
Puro amore.   
Ecco cosa si respira in questa camera.   
Amore e basta. 

L’unica cosa di cui entrambi hanno bisogno.

I due si guardano negli occhi senza dire una parola, dopotutto di parlare non ne hanno mai avuto bisogno, e Niccolò inizia a giocare al suo gioco preferito: perdersi negli occhi di Martino. Due pozzi scuri e profondi quanto l’Oceano Indiano, che brillano come un sole di metà estate, grandi, giganteschi, tanto quanto il suo cuore. 

Una lacrima gli riga il volto. 

Guarda cosa mi fai, vorrebbe dirgli, guarda. 

Ma le lacrime sono troppe, l’emozione è tanta, e allora preferisce premere la fronte contro la sua, chiudere gli occhi e farsi calmare dalle uniche carezze che la sua pelle brama. 

«Non mi piace vederti piangere.» sussurra Martino, baciandogli le lacrime una ad una, raccogliendole con le labbra piene.

Niccolò scuote appena il capo, cercando di distendere la bocca in un sorriso rassicurante: non piango perché sono triste, ecco cosa significa quel tentativo vano.

«Ehi...» 

«Con te mi sento amato, Martino, amato per davvero. E al sicuro. Da tutto e da tutti. Persino da me stesso.» si interrompe, perché anche se tiene ancora gli occhi chiusi, anche se Martino lo stringe per impedirgli di cadere in pezzi, lui ad ogni parola si sente morire.

Martino sorride, Niccolò lo sente, lo sa, anche se non può vederlo.

«E mi sento esplodere il cuore dentro al petto per quanto ti amo, Martino. Ascoltalo, senti quanto batte forte.» soggiunge, e questa volta gli occhi li apre, ma solo un po’, quel tanto che basta per trovare la mano di Martino tra le coperte e portarsela proprio sul petto, in alto a sinistra, dove conserva una parte della sua anima – l’altra ce l’ha lui.

«Amore mio...» soffia piano Martino, sulle sue labbra socchiuse, mentre il battito del suo cuore gli pulsa nelle orecchie tanto è forte, quasi gli fa male.

«Minuto per minuto. Battito per battito.» replica Niccolò con un filo di voce, prima di suggellare il rinnovo di quella promessa con un bacio che li porta dritti in paradiso.


End file.
